


A Study of Bastards

by AmethystUnarmed



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystUnarmed/pseuds/AmethystUnarmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi and Jou discuss the villains they've faced with unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study of Bastards

Yuugi rolled his eyes, completely exasperated.

"Jou, you can't honestly expect me to believe that you think there is no good is any of the 'villains' we've fought over the years?" They’d been having this argument for about an hour, and Yuugi wasn’t about to give up on making Jounouchi see the good in people. It wasn’t working. Then Jou gave him a look so unfalteringly serious, Yuugi had to choke back a laugh.

"You see, Yuug'," the blonde boy began, "The thing with most of dese villains is dat dey are well and truly..." He paused for effect. "Bastards." Yuugi shook his head.

"There is more to them than that Jou. Come on. What about Pegasus? He was just trying to see his wife again." Jou snorted.

"Delusional bastard." Yuugi bit his lip, thinking. "What about Marik? He was trying to get his life back."

"Psychotic bastard with daddy issues."

"And Bakura? His entire village was killed."

"Just an excuse for being a bastard."

"Siegfried?"

"Pink-haired bastard."

"Noah?"

"Pint-sized bastard."

"Dartz?"

"Heh, _blue_ -haired bastard. He and Siegfried should get together and have purple children." Yuugi paused for a moment, deliberating whether or not to bring out his trump card.

"Kaiba." Jou hesitated for only a moment before breaking out a wicked grin.

"King of da Bastards."

"Is that why you were making out with him behind the gym?" Jounouchi leapt to his feet, eyes locking on Yuugi.

"Who da hell told you about dat?" He demanded, practically seeing red. Yuugi couldn't possibly know about him and Kaiba. They had been so careful... Then Jou really looked at Yuugi. He was grinning, ear to ear, but not like a best friend doing a bit of teasing. Oh no. This was the look of a cat who caught the canary. The look Yuugi always got when he beat a challenging game or completed a particularly complicated puzzle. The realization suddenly hit him and he nearly fell over. That was exactly what Yuugi had done. And Jou had just given him the final piece.

 _Shit_. He must have said the word out loud, because Yuugi got the message and took off running. Jou quickly followed behind, shaking his fist.

"YUUGI, YOU BASTARD!"


End file.
